1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector capable of extending the using life of the terminals thereof.
2. The Related Art
A battery connector is widely used in a mobile phone or other electronic device for electrical connection between an electronic device and a battery.
Referring to TW Pat. No. M267714, a conventional battery connector disclosed in the patent includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals accommodated in the insulating housing respectively. The terminal includes a connecting portion, an elastic portion and a locating portion. The connecting portion is V-shaped with one end bulging inner and the other end curved and extending to form the elastic portion. The elastic portion is S-shaped. The other end of the elastic portion connects with the locating portion which includes a soldering portion.
However, when the battery connector described above is in use, the connecting portion is compressed and further leads the elastic portion compressed. Then the elastic portion is in the state of impaction. If the battery connector is used frequently, the action force of the terminal is easy to become fatigue and it leads the elastic force weaken between the terminal and the battery. Therefore, the electrical connection between the battery and the electronic device is not stable.